On the Green
by AnnexLaSalle
Summary: Maybe we were the only people who were still sane.
1. Alex

I frowned. Why is everyone so hurt? One person was shot, and an abusive asshole died. It didn't affect me at first. I didn't know that Brooks kid at all, other then the fact he hung out with Paige Michkalchuck which led me to believe he was just like her.

Classes started two weeks ago, and kids are still crying. I had the urge to scream. A good majority of the student body were acting so goddamn melodramatic it was pitiful. They all wanted attention now that the newscameras were pointed towards the Degrassi community school.

I pass Ashley Kerwin and her new old boyfriend. They were talking in whispers and sitting closely. My guess it's about the shooting. Pathetic. Were they shot? No, so shut up.

Contuining past the student government office, I see Marco Del Rossi at his locker. He looks up and parts his mouth as if a greeting will fly out, before he remembers the little 'talk' I gave him yesterday. The one where I let him know I wanted to be as far away from him and his little self pitying friends. The one where he asked if I'd be at the student government meeting next week and I laughed in his face. I want out of this school, Degrassi's even more messed up now.

It's hard now, not to laugh at everyone pretending they were the most hurt. Emma Nelson was so hurt that she decided to go the "Bad girl" route and take a trip down the the ravine with Jay Hogart. Yeah. Jay Hogart. My former boyfriend, and present day coward. He decided to "release his feelings" by screwing little miss clean the ravine. So, screw that.

Wow. I'm down quite a few people. Paige, although I was never friends with her we had a common understanding, now a complete drama queen suck. Ellie, again never-friends-common-understanding, who's now aquantied with a full set of kitchen knives and bic razors. Del Rossi, friends with the two previous freaks, no longer bearable. Jay, the epitome of everything I hate....

The two people I have left? Amy and Towerz. Yeah, I forgave her. She and her new boyfriend are the only two other people not pretending they worshiped Jimmy Brooks and that the world ended three Friday's ago. Yeah, they make a good couple, and good friends too. After finding out that Jay not only handed out bracelets to Amy, but a variety of colors to Emma Nelson, they both ditched him.

So here I am. The same ol' Alex in a different enviroment. I still have Amy and Towerz, and that's enough.


	2. Sully

I wandered around the hallways, unsure what to make of the situation. I knew I hated it, and just wanted to find someone that was still semi-sane. Even my friends, the cocky jocks, were still cocky but started crying at any mention of Jimmy Brooks. It was crap, we all hated him. I mean sure, I feel _sorry _that it happened to him, but I'm not going to cry and sniffle for attention.

I bumped into someone. _Oh joy_ the bitch of the month. She glares, and I smirk.

"What? See something you like?"

"No." She answered sullenly, as I try to remember the name of her boyfriend as a clever retort.

"Then what are you looking at?"

"I'm not really sure. Could be a guy; Could be a girl. Could even be a queer."

Wow, I hadn't expect that. It was interesting that when everyone was crying she was still spewing out hateful comments. I liked it. "Oh, my heart just bleeds from your comments."

"If only." And then she's gone. Probably off to her gang of Ghetto gangsters. Didn't one of them kill the boy that shot Brooks? I feel the outer corners of my mouth form into a smirk. I could use that one later.

I hear one of my former friends- oh, I said former as in 'no more'- call my name. Christ, it sounds like somebody was gay. If you can't even say Sully without lisping, then you shouldn't say it unless you wanted your ass kicked.


	3. We're still Sane

Alex sat out on the green, eating her lunch which consisted of a bag of chips and a thermos. Personally, She hated the view- a wire fence and the trash filled ravine underneath it. The beauty of Canada. She took a swig of her thermos.

"Well, that can't be good for you." Alex looked up, expecting to see either Amy or Towerz although the voice did match either. Instead she had all the pleasure of seeing Sully Paquet.

"How do you know whats in it?"

He sat beside her, looking down before hand to avoid a very unplesant surprise. "Educated- Very educated- guess. Didn't your friend overdose at a party last year."

"Amy got sick. You don't overdose on alchol."

"Alchol is a drug, too, darling. Didn't you ever attend health class?"

Alex stuck a potato chip in her mouth. "And you went why? The free condoms?"

"Hey, at least I could use them. I havn't seen your little ganster boyfriend around."

"That's because I broke up with him. "

Sully laughed, but stopped when Alex moved away. "I'm not going to bite."

"Didn't encon prove that theroy wrong?"

"Hilarious, doll. Is that why.... Jay Hogart.... up with you?"

"I broke up with him!" She was animate. It must of been bad.

I was truely curious. "Why?"

"None of your damn buisness."

"Did he cheat?" Sully's words cut through the air, and Alex faced him.

"How did you know?"

Uh oh. I must of been right. "Again, educated guess. I saw him go into Claires at the mall. Guys go in their for two reasons. They're buying those bracelets or they're gay. I always figured it was the second."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"Who did he cheat with?"

"Just a girl who probably figured they could clean the ravine after they screwed down there."

"Ashley Kerwin?" Alex stared at him blankly. "The freaky goth girl?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Emma Nelson. About 5'6", anorexic, annoying?"

"I think I know who you're talking about. Even you're more attractive then her."

He could tell Alex was getting mad. He was right. "Why are even bothering me? Don't you have... I don't know.... friends of some sort that will do?"

"Not anymore. They've "changed". They don't want to end up like Jimmy Brooks." Sully laughed darkly. "So, I'm bothering you because you seem to be the only other sane one in the school, as ironic as that is."

Alex got up. At first he thought she was too angry to talk, but when he saw her eyes fixed onto Emma and Jay walking up to the school talking, he laughed. "Jealous?"

The girl looked at Sully. "No." She was telling the truth.


	4. Loyal Friends

I've never been looked at like just another face in the crowd. No, I was different. I didn't have any problems.

I've never been raped, I'm straight, I eat regularly and keep my food in my stomach. I don't have any addictions, I have no mental illnesses, I have a mom and a dad. It's amazing that I even go to this school.

And, yet, I'm considered different. All because of white tanktops and green cargos. All because I listen to my music a little too loud, and have never had a mental breakdown. I'd rather be a totally outcast in Degrassi, then fit in.

After Lunch I headed to my locker. I feel somebody behind me, and after swearing that it better not be Sully, I turn around to see the whore of the world.

"Didn't I kick you ass last year, or do you want this to be an annual thing?"

Emma smiled, and I wanted to smash her face in. "Oh, Jay just wanted me to give you this." She held out a hoodie and a CD. I was so close to breaking her neck, when Amy appeared beside me.

"Hey, whore, I heard Ms. Suave was looking for participants for her Eating disorder awareness campaign. She could use you as an example of how ugly malnutrition can make you." Emma's smile fell and she walked away mummbling something about jealously.

I turned to Amy. "Thanks. I was about to rip her to shreads."

"Really?" Amy looked disapointed. "I guess I should of held out for a few seconds."

I shrugged, before remembering something. "Is Towerz still having his party?"

"Yeah!" Amy noticed the look on Alex's face. "No drinking, I swear. I am so done with that, and Towerz said he'll even come with me to AA meetings."

"That's what you get with a supportive boyfriend." I said, noticing a picture of Jay in my locker that I had forgotten to tear down before immediately ripping it into pieces.

My best friend leaned against a locker. "He will not be at the party. Towerz is making sure of it. But if you want to bring someone...."

"No!" I exclaimed a little too soon. "Amy, Towerz, you and I are the only decent people left in the school."

Amy grinned. "Are you sure about that. I saw you talking to Sully Paquet during lunch."

"No, oh no. He was just bothering me. There is -nothing- between us."

"Well, if there is, you have my preapproval." Amy spotted her boyfriend walking down the hallway. "Oh, I have to go. I'll see you after school." We said out goodbyes, and my friend dashed over to Towerz. I noticed Sully walking alone. He was usually never alone, never. I guess he was serious about his friends.


	5. Gym Class

I walked out into the almost empty gym, after getting changeing in the locker room earlier. I noticed Alex in the corner of the room, still wearing a white top and green cargo pants. She didn't notice me, and was clearly frowning at the two vollyball nets set up in the middle of the room.

"I take it you don't like vollyball?" I mocked. She whirled around.

"Please don't bother me." It didn't sounds like she upset, but bored. I could change that.

"Whatever the lady says." I sauntered away towards the general direction of the teacher. I asked him a few favor, mainly pertaining to set up of the teams. I knew the teacher, seeing as I was quite the athlete, and he agreed. A few minutes later, the whole gym class was set up to play vollyball. Alex was on my team, although not next to me; and a couple of my "friends" were on the other side.

Our team served first. The ball soared over the net without foul, and a kid on the other team hit it back. This was my chance. I jumped up into the air and spiked the ball at one of my former friends.

"What the hell was that?!" He angrily declared.

"Oh, sorry, I was aiming towards the floor." The pathetic loser believed me, and I turned around to look at Alex. She was smiling. The same thing repeated, and I hit the same kid in the face.

"Sully, try to hit the ball softer." The teacher instructed. I could hear Alex snickering in the backround.

"Yes, sir." I said, but I didn't obey. By the end of the gym class, I hit the kid seven more times, accidently spiked the vollyball at some freaky goth girl, and really angered my old friends.

I jogged up to Alex towards the end. "Enjoy the show?"

"Oh, I have a whole new respect of you."

"Really?"

"No." We both broke into laughter. I realized that what I had just done was not just to amuse myself, although I thought it was hilarious, but to make Alex laugh. I also realized that her laugh was the best sound ever.


	6. Invitation

Liberty looked around at her surroundings and smiled. She sat with J.T., Danny, and Toby. Okay, so maybe the last two were nothing to smile at, but the fact that she was now dating James Tiberios Yorke made it impossible not to be happy.

"How can they be so sad?" J.T. exclaimed as he walked hand-in-hand with Liberty out of the lunch room. A few people shot them glances, but they were both so used to it that they didn't care.

"Well, Toby was Rick's friend."

"I know, Lib, but this is like manic depression."

Liberty looked up at him, as they walked towards her locker. "They'll pull out of it. If everyone changed so dramatically after the shooting, they still have a way to go."

"I know, but we didn't change, did we?"

"No, with the exception of becoming estastically happy." Her boyfriend smiled at her comment and leaned down for a kiss, when a person darted between them.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Amy rushed down the hall towards Alex. Instead of getting angry, J.T. and Liberty smiled at each other, and kissed.

"Alex!" Amy exclaimed as she reached her hopefully still best friend.

"Uh, Hey, Amy. What's up?"

The blond looked down at the ground. "You're going to hate me."

"What?"

Amy began to talk spastically fast. "TowerzmovedhispartytotonightandIthought'Ohno'Alexdoesn'thavea dateandthenIrememberedthatyouandSullywheretalkingyesterdayand-"

"Slow down. What did you do?"

Her friend took a deep breath. "I asked Sully to go to the party with you."

"WHAT!?"

"He said yes, though. Please don't be mad."

Alex sighed. "I'm not mad. I just have to find him and tell him I can't go before... when's the party?"

"Uh.... Tonight. Towerz moved it to tonight."

"Then I guess I'll call him and tell him I can't go."

Amy threw up her hands. "No! Think about it Lexy. Hot guy, wants to go to party with you, neither of you have a date."

"But.... He's a jerk. He's annoying, and he's not that hot."

"You got to be kidding me. I mean, he's not nearly as hot as Towerz." Alex bit her lip in order not to laugh. "but he certainly has some nice qualities. Plus, I told him that it's a non-alcholic party and he's totally down with that, so he's not trying to take advantage of you."

Alex glanced down the hall and saw Sully exit a classroom. "I don't know...."

"Oh, just give one shot. One date. Come on, all eyes will be on you at the party." Amy paused, before looking over her shoulder. "Whatcha looking at? I see.... Hurry. Tell him you'll be there."

"Alright. I'll go, are you satisfied?"

"Very much so. Go. Hurry." Amy watched Alex walk down the hallway. "Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"


	7. Party

Alex was stressed. This was the fifth outfit she tried on. Why did she care? It was just some dumb party at her friends. A dumb party she'd be attending with Sully. She finally decided upon a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. Finally a outfit that reflected her attitude, that she didn't give a damn.

She cursed when she walked out onto the street, she had forgotten a hoodie but there wasn't enough time to go back and grab one. As she lightly jogged the two blocks to Amy's house, she briefly worried that Sully wouldn't even show before shaking her head. No one was worth this much worry. Didn't Jay Hogart just prove that?

When she finally reached Amy's house, Towerz greeted her at the door.

"Hey." He was a man of few words.

"Hi Towerz." Alex said as she walked through the door. "Kind of a small party, isn't it?"

"But small parties are always the best." She was about to congradulate Towerz for speaking more then three words when she realized it wasn't Towerz speaking. She turned around to see Sully standing on the staircase wearing a white polo tee and khakis. He looked so out of place, it was laughable.

"You never fail with the comments."

"But that's part of my charm." He walked towards her. "So I hear you wanted to go to this party with me?"

Think, Alex, Think. "How things get blown completely out of proportion. I said I'd rather go to the party with Raddich."

He slung his arm around her, and for a moment she thought he meant to do it on purpose. "Oh, shot down. I can feel the bullet hole." Nope, he was just pretending to be dying.

She pushed him off of her. "How do you like the party so far?"

"Like you said, It's small but it's nice. There's nice music," He pointed towards the DJ, who Alex vaguely recognized from school, as the DJ scratched the hell out of a dance song. "Nice food, and a nice hostess."

Alex laughed as she heard Amy calling from the other room for paper towels. "Did she knock something over?"

"Only the punch." Both of them laughed. Another dance song started up, and Sully ran his hands through his hair. "Uh, you wouldn't want to- on the off chance- dance, would you?"

Alex was about to protest, when she saw Amy in the backround furiously waving. Alex laughed slightly. "Sure." They both walked out onto the makeshift dance floor which served it's days as her best friend's living room. A few couples were dancing. They stared at each other ackwardly, before he laughed and took one of her hands into his own. Immediately, they got into the dance.

Towerz smiled from the corner. They were a nice, although odd, couple; and it was amazing how well they danced together. Alex certainly had hip hop/rock vibes and the boy was probably classically trained. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see his girlfriend.

"We have a problem. Jay's here."


	8. Save me

Jay rang the door bell again as Emma teetered on his arm. They probably should of held off the drink until the party, but what the hell. They were both broken. What did it matter?

The door opened and he was greeted by Towerz. "Yo, man, did you get a keg?"

Towerz sighed. "You can't be here." At his comment, both Emma and Jay started cracking up.

"Don't worry man. I brought some beer." Jay pushed a six pack towards the door.

"Amy is trying to sober up."

Emma wrapped her arms around Jay to keep upright. "So? You can tell her to leave. More for the rest of us."

"Sorry. You two can't be here." Towerz tried to shut the door, but Jay forced himself in. He looked around before laughing.

"You probably didn't want us to see the party. It's sad, dude. But I know how to livin it up." Against Towerz protests, Jay jumped up onto a chair in the lobby. "Beer for everyone! Liquor, Kiddies, Beer!"

If he didn't draw attention beforehand, this guarenteed that he was the spotlight. Sully and Alex stopped dancing, along with the rest of the people. Jay scanned the room before he saw-

"Alex?!" Everything feel silent before Jay jumped off the chair. He began to advance towards his ex-girlfriend. "You like dancing, Lexy? So much that you'll dance with this prep? Well, if you want to dance, we'll dance."

Towerz ran in to diffuse the situation. "Man, just leave. Don't make an ass out of yourself."

"An ass out of myself? Look at Alex. She's being a whore just so she can dance."

That was it. Sully had enough. He pushed Jay into a wall. The drunk boy responded by laughing hysterically. "Your protecting that whore? Didn't you know? She's a bitch." Jay would have gone on, had Sully not decked him in the face. The DJ, Chris, ran over to hold Sully back.

Jay backed off the wall, slowly, and wiped the blood off his mouth. He turned towards Alex. "You don't even know who you're messing with. With you gone, I'm not held back. I can screw anybody I want, drink all I want, steal all I want. My friends will let me?"

Amy stormed into the room. "Your friends? Who's that? Emma Nelson and Spinner Mason. Get the hell out of my house, and take your beer with you- or better yet," Amy ripped the six pack out of Emma hands and threw it out into the night. "Drink it off the sidewalk." In a matter of second, Towerz and Amy threw the drunk couple out of the house.

Alex stood in the middle of the living room, without words. In a matter of moments, her happiness turned into shock. She could distantly hear people leaving, and Amy promising to reschedule to the party; She also heard Towerz telling his girlfriend how proud he was of her. Alex made a mental note to the same, after she murdered Jay.

"Are you okay?" Sully asked, walking up to her. Alex nodded. "So, can I walk you home?"

"You didn't bring your car?"

He smiled, and then shrugged. "I don't drive. I kind of, never, er, passed the test. I just -used- to ride to school with my friends. Now, I just walk. In fact, I'm so good at it now that I can take you home and walk to my house. All in one night."

Alex laughed. "Fine, you can walk me home. I'm going to say good bye to Towerz and Amy."

"Okay, I'm going to go compliment the DJ." Alex walked into the lobby, where Towerz was still complimenting Amy. Amy looked up.

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry." She said, before hugging Alex.

"It's okay, Amy. Jay's an ass." Towerz nodded at his friends comment.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Alex noticed Sully walking towards the lobby. "Actually, Sully's walking me home."

Like a lightblub, Amy's face lit up. "Make sure you kiss him goodnight. After all, he's your knight in Abercrombie armour." Towerz laughed, and Alex was about to protest when Sully walked up to her.

"Ready to go?" He said, pulling on his hoodie.

"Yeah." Alex said goodbye to her friends and the two walked out into the night. Sully noticed that Alex didn't have a coat, so he pulled off his hoodie.

"Here."

"What?" Alex frowned looking at the offering. "No, you'll freeze."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"But you've done so much for me."

He shrugged. "You saved me from complete and utter boredom." They walked in silence until they reached Alex's house, and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"This is my house. Sully, thank you." Alex said, as if gratitude was foriegn to her. "For everything. For sticking up for me. For making me laugh. For not caring what your friends think."

"My friends, eh? At this point my only friends are you and the DJ. They were never my friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm an asshole and I don't think that's ever going to change, but they were jerks. I'd trade them for you any day." Both became aware of how close they were, and out of nowhere, Alex impulsively hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered before running up to her house.

Sully stood up at the curb watching her run up the stairs. She was really truely unique to anyone he ever meet. Suddenly, Alex turned and ran back. "Sully! You're hoodie!"

"Oh, thanks." Alex slung it over Sully's shoulder playfully, and to help her along, he leaned forward. Their lips met, and Sully wrapped his arms around her. The hoodie was soon forgotten.


	9. The next day

"It's kind of weird how people feel nervous about their lover after the first kiss; but I read in cosmo that us was natural" Amy said as she waited for Alex to finish up at her locker.

"Amy! We are not Love... You get the point." She paused, making sure that no one else could hear them. "How do you even know if we kissed?"

"Because you blushed when he passed you in the hallway." Amy paused for effect. "So, How was it?"

"We didn't.... Okay, so maybe it was a good kiss, but there wasn't anything else."

"Well I _Know_ that. You're reserved, you're not a slut.... like I used to be."

Alex sighed, and looked up from her bookbag. Her friend looked ashamed. Alex may of forgiven her, but she wasn't quite sure if Amy was over it. "You didn't...."

"Oh, I was. There is no difference between me and Emma Nelson."

"No Difference!" Alex exclaimed. "Amy you are trying to change, and you're being really successful. You've found a boyfriend who loves you, you won't drink, and you're a good friend- if you'll let that Sully thing rest."

"Speaking of that Sully thing, here he comes." Amy pointed down the hallway and after making sure the two made eye contact, bounded off.

A clump of air caught in Alex's throat as she watched Sully advance closer to her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She repeated, before glancing at her shoes. _Shit, Alex, Don't do this._ _He's a great guy, but you're stronger then this. DO NOT ACT DITZY._

"That was an interesting party last night."

"Yeah."

He looked calm as he spoke. "Anyway, I was just wondering since you're a great dancer and all- if you'd like to go to prom?"

"Prom? I don't know.... There's a lot going on...."

He looked into her eyes. "Please? If you don't go with me.... I'll have to go with the DJ, and I'll have to become an asshole again. Granted, it will be fun-"

"Going to the prom with the DJ?"

"Oh, sure. I'm pretty sure he can bust a move."

"I'd love to go," His face lit up,and she didn't want to dissapoint him, but.... "I'm worried about what Jay might do." _Way to go, Alex._

"Well, I can protect you." Sully said jokingly, until he saw the expression on her face. "I was kidding. Relax. You can protect me. Think about it, Alex. Crap, sometimes I wonder if the bell rings at the most important times. Anyway, I'll see you during lunch, alright?"

"Sure. On the Green, right?" Sully smiled and left. Alex leaned against her locker. _Things are looking up_.


	10. Not without a hitch part one

"Oh, I'll take the cheeseburger with extra Shelia sauce." Sully told the lunch lady, who immediately smootherd his genetically modifyied meat with genetically modifyied sauce. He crouched down for a moment to retrive the tray from under the sneeze guard when he suddenly felt two hands push him towards the wall.

"Sorry, Man. I just really wanted the Shelia sauce. I don't know what came over me." Jay said smirking.

Sully stood up and dusted off his shirt. "Just don't do it again."

"Oh no. I wouldn't dream of ruining your J-crew pants and expensive shoes." He mocked. On other days, Sully would have thrown in a common insult, but the key here was to ignore Jay and he'd eventually get bored. Unforcently, he wasn't the type that got bored easily.

Sully paid for his lunch, and began to make his way over to the door. He felt somebody behind him, and he turned around to see Jay following him. "What? I know you don't have anything productive to do, but don't bother me."

"Did you have a good time last night dancing with my girlfriend?" Jay said, blocking his way.

"She's not your girlfriend. You ruined that."

The smirk melted off of Jay's face and he stepped closer. "Maybe you don't know anything yet- but Alex always comes back to me."

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" Sully looked over to see Mr. Armstrong standing there, as if to prevent a fight.

"No." Sully replied. "Not at all."

"Oh, there will be." Jay quipped. "There will be after Emma finishes talking to Alex."


	11. Not without a hitch part two

This was now officially her favorite spot. Why? Because no one came out to bother her, and if anyone did, it was Sully. He was a reall nice guy, although he was pretty different. Where he had class and style, she had headphone. Where he had a future, she didn't.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walk towards her. At first she thought it was Sully, but when she saw a flash of long dark hair her hopes crashed. "Are you lost?" Alex asked the girl.

The girl, Manny Santos, looked nervous. Most people were when they confronted her. "Uh, Alex? Can I talk to you?"

"As long as you stay away from...." Alex paused. Was she just about to refer to Sully as her boyfriend. "...my guy friends."

It looked like the comment stung. "Emma told me something, and I figured I should talk to you."

"Emma? As in Emma Nelson?"

"Yeah. We're not.... friends really anymore. But, She told me that you and Sully Paquet were dating."

Alex felt her hand form into a fist. "First, we're not. Second, that's none of her damn buisness."

Manny looked scared, and she should be, but she still contuined. "I'm just worried. I used to date Sully-"

"Who was he dating at the time?"

"No one, but I admit- I have made mistakes. I went for guys that didn't love me back. When I dated Sully, he wasn't interested in me, he was interested in my body."

"I'm NOT dating him."

"I'm not saying you are, but just if you want to, be careful. Like I said, I made mistakes too, and I don't want to see anyone else hurt." Manny stood up. "If you ever need anyone to talk to about it, you can talk to me."

"Emma can use your "Don't be a slut" lecture even more then I can."

Manny looked down. "I know." She whispered, and then left. This was no longer her favorite spot.


	12. Confrontation

I ran up to Alex immediately when I saw her, walking alone after the last bell. "Alex." I called, expecting her to turn around. She didn't.

I called for her again. Alex clearly heard me, but contuined her walk out the door. I caught up to her quickly, and she looked away. "Alex? What's wrong?"

She looked pissed, and without saying a word, pushed past me. I was hurt, confused, and crushed. Before I could protest, however, she turned around. "Manuela Santos, huh? At first I thought you were just bothering me, and then I thought- for a second- you might not be a complete asshole. Guess I was wrong, right?"

"Manny Santos? I dated her last year... what are you talking about?" I whined exasperatedly.

"I wonder why you would date her. You certainly can't date someone for their personality if they don't have any." She paused, obviously furious. "I was better off with Jay. He may be a complete prick, but at least he doesn't mess with me." She left on that note, out the door and down the street. I stood dumbstruck. Half of me wanted to run after her, as far away as she may be, and kiss her and the other half wanted to tell her to go back to Jay. To waste her life with him.

Instead, I decided to stay in the school. I wanted to find Alex's friends, I wanted to wring Manny's neck, I wanted to ask Chris for advice. I found the DJ by the gym alone, practicing breakdancing. He greeted me, and showed some of his "movez".

"So, what's up?" He asked, after finishing.

Most days I would be reluctant to tell anyone if my woes, but I needed advice. "Alex is mad at me for no reason. She yelled something about Manny Santos, called me an asshole, and said she was better off with her ex boyfriend."

Chris grinned. "So, you're finally admiting that you two are meant for each other?"

"I wouldn't go that far, we're hardly even dating." I paused. "So, can you help me?"

It looked as if Chris was deep in thought, as laughable as that is. "Women are hard to understand, but since you mentioned Manny Santos, I figure...."

"No! We dated last year for THREE DAYS. I didn't really like her, so I never dated her again."

"Did you two?"

_Oh god. I just ate_. "No. Like I said, I didn't like her."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe Alex is afraid you'll abandon her."

"Trust me, Alex is an independent type." I thought for a moment. "Jay Hogart told me that Emma Nelson was going to talk to her. She's-"

I noticed that Chris tensed at the girl's name, so I didn't go on. "Yeah, I know. Look, you have to talk to Alex, show her a grand gesture of romance." He sighed. "Any girl loves that. Ask her to prom."

"I already did."

"Did she say 'yes'?" Chris said giddily.

"Kind of.... but, she's not going to go now." Sully noticed an odd grin on Chris's face. He was plotting.

"Never underestimate the power of getting in good with her friends."


	13. Why I rather be dead

"So," The former drunk slut said, questioning him. "You want me to convince her to forgive you, get her to go to the prom, and get her back on good terms with you in two days?"

Sully nodded, just wanting to get this over with. "Essentially, Yes. That's when they stop selling prom tickets."

"Do you realize how impossible that is? It's Alex!"

"Can't you.... sort of waiver her opinion?"

"What?" Amy looked confused at the wording of the request, and at the same time Sully was ready to give up.

He threw up his hands in frustration, angry at whatever force put him in this situation next to what may be possibly the most annoying girl ever, and began to walk away. "Never mind."

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, staring around the art room, where she currently had class. "You want me to trick her."

"Yes!" Sully said in exasperation.

"And, what do you suggest I do?"

"Isn't there some unwritten girl rule that you all want to go to prom?"

"She never wanted to go to prom. It's an unwritten Alex rule."

Sully paced back and forth. "Are you going to prom."

"Don't even THINK of asking me. Jealously won't work on Alex." Sully coughed. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Gag reflex. No, I was just thinking- oh god, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again. No, I was just thinking that you could make her jealous with prom plans."

"You're such a prick, but I'll try my best. I see what you're getting at."

"God help us." Sully stated as he walked away.


	14. The Dress

"Amy!" I yelled exasperatedly. "I'm not going to try on a dress! I'm not going to prom."

Amy eyed the tougher girl. "I know, but I want to see what it looks like on someone else."

"Why?" I asked, suspious.

"I want to see if the dress is more Emma Nelson or Liberty Van Zant." She shuttered. "Just.... Please?"

I looked around the small dress store. Even though it was around prom time, there was only a cashier chewing gum. So, no one would see me....

"Fine, but I swear to god this is the only dress I'm trying on!"

Amy smiled, and I walked into the cubicle like dressing room. As I slid into the dress, I heard Amy talking to either me or herself about her prom plans. Get ready, wait for Towerz to come over- although she wasn't sure about the order. Go to prom, stay for a while. Then go out to a late dinner or movie.

"I doubt any place will be open." I said from within the cubicle.

"Oh, but some places are staying open for prom night. Plus-" Amy trailed off as I steped out into the store. "Alex! You look great."

"Wait. Wait a minute, there is no way I am buying this dress."

Amy gestured to the full lenght mirror. "Just look." So I did. When I first saw the dress, I thought it was tacky. It was emerald green and strapless, it was fitted at the top before.... puffing out at the hips. It was covered in sequins. But.... it just looked right. I looked up, and saw Amy in the mirror.

"Ah!" I yelled. The sales lady didn't look up from her magazine. "I, er...."

"The dress looks amazing. You so need to get it."

"Amy, I told you. I'm not going to some damn social prom just-" I glanced in the mirror again. "It's too expensive."

"How much is it?"

I noticed a tag, and my eyes widened as I saw the price. "Two hundred dollars.... Amy, I have ten dollars. Total."

Amy shrugged. "I have money."

"How much?"

"Enough."

"From where?" I wasn't backing down.

"I've been saving. From my job at the library."

I leaned against the cubicle. "There's no way I could pay you back."

"By going to prom. With Sully." Before I could protest, she contuined. "He makes you happy. Even I can see that."

I changed, back into my grey shirt and green cargos. As I walked out, Amy took her dress along with the emerald dress up to the cash register. I looked down and noticed her bookbag on the ground. Normally, I wouldn't pick up after anyone, not even my friends, but she did just drop $200 plus tax on me. As I lifted it off the ground, I noticed a envelope fall out. On it was writen 'To Amy for Alex's dress'.

I didn't say anything. I didn't walk up and deck Amy. I just walked out the door.


	15. Hallway

He noticed her glare when he walked past her Geometry class on a bathroom break. It was pretty bad, and Amy probably just took his money and ran. Sully made a mental note to destroy her social life, but stopped when he realized she didn't have one. Nothing breaking her up with her boyfriend couldn't cure.

After using the bathroom, Sully exiting the bathroom wring out his hands. He certainly didn't trust the Degrassi bathrooms to be near clean, and the bathroom sinks conformed it.

"Hey, Rich boy!" He jumped when he saw Alex leaning against the lockers across from the bathroom.

"Alex-?" She held up a bathroom pass dismissively.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't be bought." Sully felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Oh, Amy had did what he told her to do, she was just completely incapable of doing anything right. "But if you're interested, I hear Emma Nelson is going for- oh- two hunderd dollars these days. You can even skip paying off her friends, seeing as she has less then I do."

"I didn't-" I was cut off. She was mad, and she wasn't going to let me explain.

"Didn't what? Give my best friend- now former- money to trick me! Try to buy me because you can! You're just as bad as that fag I call my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh yeah. I just have a stash of laptops in my lockers, right along with pictures of Emma Nelson." Alex winced. That stung.

"I shouldn't of ever talked to you. Now I have to debate who's the biggest asshole." She scoffed. "I wish I never met you."

"Alright. So run back to your little poverty stricken, jailbird friends. Hurry now, wouldn't want to catch them having sex with one another- again."

Alex pushed him against the wall, furious. "Those freaks are not my friends. You know what? I'm better off staying as far away from you queers."

Sully stepped closer to her. "So, you're saying I'm like the rest of Degrassi?"

"Doesn't make any difference to me." She looked him in the eye, and stepped closer, arms crossed.

"I sure the hell hope Raddich doesn't do this." and he kissed her. It was supposed to be cute, witty, and for godsakes at least somewhat helpful. Instead, Alex stepped back. Her face was unreadable, and her voice controled, as if she was trying to hold back emotion.

"I can't.. I can't be bought. I can't be tricked." She stood there for a second. "I need to go back to class."

Alex turned and walked away, leaving Sully to curse his luck.


End file.
